


It Was A Date

by jesuisherve



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay, M/M, Movie Night, Public Blow Jobs, dumb nerd boyfriends, krayger, or are they really boyfriends idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a date. Or, it could have been classified as a date if either of them were worried about labels.</p><p>A short drabble written from a prompt given by a friend. Just for fun. Not really sure where it would fit in during the Archer timeline, put it where you want. I will eventually organize my Krayger fanfictions into some sort of chronological order but today is not that day</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Date

It was a date. Or, it could have been classified as a date if either of them were worried about labels. An outing to the movie theatre, just the two of them. Ray felt a bit jittery. He had never been outside of work with Krieger alone with all of his friends being aware of it before. He gave himself some credit— he had invited some of their ISIS coworkers along with them after forgetting that Lana had a massage that evening, and that Pam and Cheryl were going for a pub crawl with Archer and Cyril. At least he told himself that he had forgotten their prior plans. Inviting everyone and lamenting that no one else could come with them when they turned it down made him feel like he could justify going to a movie with Krieger alone. It was just a formality at this point. Ray did not feel ready to admit that he was seeing the scientist romantically.

Krieger picked the movie. Ray had no idea what they were going to see but he paid for their tickets. They opted out of popcorn; Ray was not in the mood to eat anything doused in butter. Krieger chose their seats in the far left corner of the theatre. There was virtually no one else there. There was a group of teenagers in the middle of the rows and a few couples dotting the seats a bit closer to the screen. They went right to the end of the last row. Krieger took the seat closest to the wall and Ray sat next to him. Krieger was rattling off something about a movie that was coming out in the next two weeks that he was excited for while Ray nodded in the appropriate places. They both settled back quietly when the previews began.

The opening credits rolled across the screen and Ray felt himself zoning out. He regretted telling Krieger that it was his turn to choose the movie. He had absolutely no interest in the sci-fi flick that the other man wanted to see so badly. Still, he had promised and there he was. Krieger seemed totally enraptured by images flickering on screen. His eyes were wide and he was leaning forward in his chair slightly. Ray crossed his arms over his chest and watched him out of the corner of his eye. Krieger was practically adorable when he got excited about things. Ray wondered what he would be calling Krieger a few weeks from then. Would they be “just friends”, or would they officially be “seeing each other”? For now, neither of them was pushing to label their arrangement as anything. They enjoyed a sexual relationship and a flourishing friendship. Ray didn’t think they needed to rush to be anything more than they were. He wanted to let things come naturally. Still, what did Krieger mean to him?

Krieger glanced away from the movie for second and looked at Ray. His chest tightened and his heart sped up. Ray had been watching him moments before. Krieger put his hand out and gently rested it on Ray’s knee. The blond jumped at the contact but didn’t tell him to move. Krieger rubbed his thumb in small circles on the seam of Ray’s pants. It was a slow, calming motion. The movie continued and Krieger watched but he also moved his hand further up Ray’s leg. He stopped on Ray’s thigh and waited for a reaction.

 _‘Is he really doing this right now?’_ Ray thought to himself, a grudging smile curling his mouth. _‘We’re not some goddamn teenagers. We could get kicked out.’_ But he didn’t object to Krieger’s hand. The weight of it felt nice. He knew what Krieger could do with that hand and he flushed a bit. Memories of nights spent in bed together darted through his mind. If Krieger was going to make a move, Ray wouldn’t stop him. He would only be more conscientious of their surroundings. He would die of embarrassment if they got caught making out by some theatre employee and were asked to leave.

Krieger’s hand traveled further up Ray’s leg. An almost indiscernible hiss of breath and an absence of a ‘no’ told him that Ray was allowing whatever was happening to happen. Krieger kept his eyes on the movie screen and worked Ray’s belt and pants open with one hand. Ray shifted in his chair to facilitate him. Krieger traced lightly over the fabric of Ray’s pants, rubbing the blond’s growing erection teasingly. It was twenty minutes into the movie. They had plenty of time to fool around before it was over.

Ray’s teeth were clenched tightly. Krieger’s touch was stupidly arousing. He gripped the armrests of the theatre chair with ferocity. His knuckles were white. The scientist slipped his hand into the waistband of Ray’s underwear and wrapped it around Ray’s hardening cock. Ray bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise. The German started with slow, long strokes. As the music in the movie swelled, Krieger began jerking Ray off with more concentration and intensity. A moan was building in Ray’s throat but any escaping noise was covered by the sounds of the movie. However, Krieger could hear him. He nudged Ray and silently motioned for Ray to cover his own mouth. The blond clamped his hand over his mouth and Krieger leaned over to press his lips to Ray’s neck.

Holding his voice back, Ray slumped back in his chair to make it easier for Krieger to reach. He also turned his head to the side to watch for anyone who might catch them in the act. Ray was unbelievably aroused by it. They could get caught with his pants undone and a German scientist’s hand around his dick. Then Krieger moved again and Ray had to bite down on his fingers to keep from moaning. Krieger had ducked quickly to suck Ray’s cock. He swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head a few times before straightening back up to keep stroking with his hand.

“Jesus,” Ray murmured.

Krieger sped up his rhythm. The way Ray was starting to tremble, he was probably close to finishing. His breathing was fast and ragged, but the control he held over his moaning was very impressive. “I’m gonna—” Ray choked. Krieger bent over to take Ray’s cock into his mouth again. He felt one of Ray’s hands curl loosely in his hair. Ray came in his mouth.

Taking special care to make sure they hadn’t made a mess, Krieger sat up and returned to a normal position in his seat. Panting heavily, Ray fixed his clothes to make it seem like nothing had happened. Krieger briefly considered taking care of his own erection, but happily decided to wait when Ray whispered in his ear: “I’m taking care of you when we get home.”


End file.
